Stella plays Cupid
by Chelliyah
Summary: The Date. On a rooftop, Blindfolded, will Lindsay be Surprised at who her mystery Date is? updated 170907! It's all down to Stella... R&R'S Needed! :D FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the idea and Gregory, Tanya and Blu-Zen! lol Enjoy :D

It was mid February. Snow was falling gently outside over the fairly busy streets of downtown Manhattan. A few children were in the park making snow angels on the ground, whilst others were throwing soft snowballs at each other - 60 of them missing and smashing into the passing vehicles. When it snowed in New York, it really did snow - a lot.

Lindsay looked through the steam rising from her coffee mug across to the empty seat infront of her. There was no one else in the diner with her apart from the waitress Dolores, who was busy pinning up posters in the window.

"You look a li'l down darlin'?" Came the familiar, thick irish accent from behind her. It startled Lindsay at first, not knowing where the voice came from. Then she realized who it was.

"Oh- I'm ok, Dolores.. thanks." Lindsay replied as her dry, soft lips curled up on one side in to an unwanted half-smile. She wrapped her hands around her coffee mug, desperately trying to warm her hands.

"Are ya sure? I mean, you look a lil' down for this time of year! Its Valentine's Day soon - you're supposed to be happy!" Dolores steped down from the step ladder and slid herself to sit opposite Lindsay in her booth.

"Valentine's Day... " Lindsay sighed "Whats that?"   
Dolores looked at the dissapointed expression that fell upon Lindsay's face and instantly knew that she hadn't felt the true spirit of Valentine's Day for while. "Now listen here darl', " Dolores replied softly, reaching her arm across the table to rest on Lindsay's wrist. "There is someone out there for you, trust me. What about young Danny? He's a lovely guy."

Lindsays eyes widened in surprise. Dolores had no idea how much she wanted Danny to be there for her - especially for Valentine's. "Danny? Uh.. No, he is definately not interested in me like that.. And besides, we're colleagues. its not ethical..It doesn't -"  
"Dear, Dear Lindsay!" Dolores chuckled, throwing her head back. "You have no idea how much like him, do you? There's no denying it darl' - You like him! I haven't seen your face light up like that since you arrived in New York!"   
Lindsay felt her cheeks redden - Was it really that obvious?  
"You mark my words, honey... there is more to this 'friendship' between you two.. and it's not just on your part either."  
Dolores smiled and slid back out from the booth as a customer walked through the door, signalling the bell.   
Lindsay smiled to herself and took a large mouthful of her coffee. As the silky, dark liquid hit the back of her throat and slid down she felt the warmth circulate through her body.   
Once she finished her coffee, she looked at the time - It was almost 8am and she knew she should make the small trek home to get some sleep after a hectic night shift with Stella and Danny. Lindsay pulled herself out of the booth and made her way to the counter.  
"Dolores, I'm off now.. Thanks for the coffee." Lindsay called as she thrust her hand into her pocket and pulled out some change.  
"Ah, it's on me darl'." Dolores replied pushing her hand away. Lindsay smiled greatfully and released the change back into her pocket. She turned towards the door and opened it before stepping out onto the crunchy sheet of snowfalkes beneath her feet.  
As she made her way along the streets, dodging the small icy patches on the sidewalks, every corner she turned stood a couple either hugging or holding hands.  
_'If only I could be that happy...'_ Lindsay thought to herself as she brought her shoulders up to her neck stopping the cold air from seeping down her jacket. She crossed the road and hurried up to the few stairs that lead to her apartment building. She opened the door and let herself in, shutting out the cold.

Danny sat staring at his computer screen waiting for his fingerprint results to come up with a match in AFIS. His coffee had long since grown cold and he had lost all sense of time. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, and was shocked to realize the time was almost 11am.  
"Danny?" Stella called to him as she stood in the doorway and leant against its frame. "Danny?" He casually looked up from the screen, his eyes blurry from all the various screens that had whizzed before him for the past few hours.   
"Huh? Oh hey Stel." Danny replied with a yawn.  
"Any luck with the prints?"  
"Nada... " He sat back in his chair and removed his glasses. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wake himself up abit. As soon as his eyelids had shut, they instantly burned from being so tired. "You get anything from DNA?"  
"Only thats it's male.. and unknown." Stella replied. "Has Lindsay gone home already?"   
"How should I know?" Danny answered as he put his glasses back on.  
"Well.. you do share an office? And besides, don't think I haven't noticed how close you two have been getting lately!"  
Danny snorted. "Yeah well, I guess you can say that's just a one sided thing on my part. She's not in the least bit interested Stel."  
Stella moved inside the room and sat at Lindsay's desk . She moved forward and a grin spread across her face.  
"I can hear your brain ticking over and I don't like it." Danny said. "Wha'dya want now?"  
"What are you doing on Wednesday?" She replied with a smile.  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"Well! It has come to my attention that Lindsay is doing exactly that - nothing!" She relaxed and leant back into the chair. "I know a great new place that opened just last week - My childhood friends Gregory and Tanya run it down on Rose-Bard Avenue. It's called 'Blu-Zen'."  
"And?" Danny asked. "You on commission or something?"  
"Well he has a nice secluded area up top for special people - I can get you a table?"  
"Stella," Danny chuckled as he sat forward and linked his fingers together in front of him "What makes you think that Lindsay will be taking me up on that offer? She doesn't even take me up on an offer for a friendly drink at Cozy's - so why would she even bother for Valentine's Day?" He licked his lips and waited for Stella to come up with an answer.  
"Because, Danny Messer - Stella Bonasera is going to help you." She replied flashing her smile. "I'm going to do all the work so you can just sit back and relax." She got up from her seat and made her way towards the door.  
"Stel-"  
"No, Danny honestly, I can see it - And everyone in the lab knows there is something between you. It's about time she was happy."  
"But I don't -" Danny protested, but it was too late - Stella had already dissapeared out into the hallway. He took a long, deep sigh and let himself fall back into the chair, resting his hands behind his head.  
_'Maybe, its not a bad idea after all...'_ he thought to himself, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay layed flat out on her sofa in her warm cozy living room, flicking through the channels. Since she had woken at 6PM, she had showered, changed into some baby pink sweats with a black tank top and ordered chinese take out. It was now 8.30PM.  
She hated being alone. She often wondered if she should invite over Stella or Mac - or anyone else from the lab to keep her company for a while - although she knew Tuesdays were always busy for most of her colleagues after their shift had finished. Stella still had her dance classes, Mac was still playing down at Cozy's, Flack was at the gym and Danny was - Wait, what _did_ Danny do?  
Lindsay looked over at her cell phone laying on the coffee table and sub consciously chewed on her bottom lip. She reached across the table and picked it up, clicking the contacts button. She searched through until she reached Danny - and hesitated. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt her cheeks flush to a crimson colour. _'Don't be silly, Lindsay Monroe - it's just Danny.' _She thought out loud to herself, sighing. She took a deep breath and held it while she pressed call, and waited for it to ring before she exhaled. She let it ring for a few minutes until the answer machine kicked in. She breathed a sigh of relief and hung up, just as the doorbell rang.

Danny stepped out of the steamy bathroom and walked through the adjoining door to his bedroom. He opened up the wardrobe and pulled out his favourite baby blue button up shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that had small rips at the pockets. He didn't really have a clue why he was going across town to see Lindsay.. Hell, he didn't even know if she would be in. Maybe he would get there and chicken out. Maybe he would get there and actually ring the bell?  
"I'm gonna ring the bell.." Danny breathed. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his wax covered fingers through his hair, spiking it up roughly. He cleared his throat and started practising his excuse for turning up.  
"Hey, Montana.. I was just passing and thought you might want to go for a drink?"  
'God that sound's so lame... I haven't used that since I was in college.' He shook his head and walked back over to his wardrobe. He pulled on some white cotton socks, and slipped his feet into his black boots before pulling on his black leather jacket.  
"Here goes nothing, Messer!" He said to himself as he passed by his mirror once more on the way to the hallway. He grabbed his keys and turned off the lights before leaving his apartment.

Danny passed by a delivery guy at the door to Lindsay's apartment building and sneakily, he slid through the gap before the door closed on him.  
"Ok.. 15b..3rd floor.." He made his way up the first flight of stairs and then the second, before finally reaching the third floor. He assumed the delivery guy had made a stop at this floor from the faint smell of Chicken satay, and chow mein noodles.  
He walked past apartments 11, 12, 13, 14... and finally he reached 15, right at the end of the floor. Danny found himself hesitating as he got to the door - he had no idea why he acted this way when it came to Lindsay. If his dad could see how he was acting now - Damn, he would be dissapointed! He nervously ran a hand over his face and cleared his throat before pressing the bell.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks,"Lindsay smiled as she took the food from the delivery guy and gave him the money . She could feel her stomach rumbling as her brain recognized the smell as food. She turned and shut the door with her foot as she made her way over to the coffee table. She set down the bag of takeout on the table and made her way into the kitchen to grab a glass, and a cold bottle of rose wine from the fridge. Just as she sat down to start eating, the doorbell rang once again.  
"Geez, am I ever gonna get to eat?!" She huffed as she got up again to see to the door. She pulled open the door and stood shocked to see Danny standing on the other side. "Danny?" Lindsay exclaimed looking shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hey...erm... I was just passing, so I thought I'd stop by." Danny replied, shrugging as he put his hands in his pockets.  
"Ok... So do you wanna come in?" She smiled, stepping to the side.  
"Yeah sure." Danny grinned back at her and stepped inside her apartment. As soon as he brushed past her he was hit by the smell of her Vanilla and blueberry shampoo.  
"So.. what can I do you for?" Lindsay casually asked as she shut the door and walked back towards Danny.  
"Well ya know.. I was just passin' by in the neighbourhood and I-"  
"Danny, don't give me that! Your apartment is 12 blocks away from here - And you are _never _just passing by!"  
Danny licked his lips and puched his glasses back up his nose with his knuckle. "Well, looks like you know me too well, Montana." He replied with a grin.  
Lindsay moved closer to him, slightly brushing past him as she moved to the sofa. She could smell that new leather smell from his jacket mixed together with the soft spicy cinnamon scent from his cologne. "So, you wanna eat?" She asked, "I have more than enough for two?" She motioned for him to take a seat on the sofa and smiled at him.  
"Woah, Montana - you actually asking me to eat with you?" He asked sarcastically. "How can I refuse? As long as there are no bugs involved."  
"Don't get too smart with me Messer!" Lindsay called out from the kitchen. She grabbed some plates, forks and a bottle of bud from the fridge.  
When she came back into her living room, Danny had already made himself comfy - his leather jacket was strewn across the arm chair to the left, and he was sitting back with his arm acrossthe back of the sofa.  
"Make yourself at home Messer!"  
"Why thank you Montana, I will." Danny replied as he accepted the beer from her hand. She felt goosebumps shiver down her arm as their fingers grazed lightly against each other. Danny cleared his throat, and Lindsay half smiled as she moved to pile up her plate with food.  
"So, come on - there has to be a good reason as to why you would just casually stop by like this." Lindsay asked taking a sip of her cold wine. She sat back on the sofa with her back to the arm so she was facing Danny.  
"Ok, Ok" Danny sighed, after swallowing a mouthful of noodles, "I just thought after the shift we had last night, you could use some down time - and I took a chance on you being home..."  
Lindsay smiled and looked at him with those deep chocolate eyes of hers, raising an eyebrow. "And lucky for you, I was in."

* * *

Lindsay and Danny sat for the next 2 hours enjoying each others company and talking about their pasts - the good, the bad, and the things they regretted doing or never doing. Danny had some how managed to finish off 5 beers while Lindsay had finished almost 2 bottles of Rose. Danny looked at his watch and was shocked to see how quick the time had passed by.  
"Well, I guess I better start heading back...It's getting late and -"  
"Danny, you cant drive back! You are so over the limit." Lindsay cut in.  
"You're right..It's not far - the fresh air will do me some good." He smiled and got up to get his jacket but Lindsay stopped him.  
"Stay here." She said soflty, her hand gently resting on his forearm.  
_'Dam - is she really asking me to stay?' _Danny thought to himself, _'First dinner...Now staying over?'  
_"Hey Montana, are ya sure? I don't wanna put you out. Honestly, it's no trouble for me to get a cab or something." He shrugged his shoulders and licked his lips giving an awkward smile.  
"Danny, come on! it's not like I'm gonna bite!" Lindsay replied giggling as she got up. "Its no trouble at all, honest. We both have tomorrow off, so it's not like you have to rush around and get ready for work. Let me go grab you some pillows and a duvet, 'k?"  
Danny grinned at her as she took her hand from his arm as she got further away. Minutes later she emerged from her bedroom bundled up with said pillows and duvet. She could barely see where she was walking and ended up knocking into the sofa.  
"Thanks, Montana." Danny smiled as he started to unbutton his shirt.  
"No problem." She replied. She watched his fingers skillfully undo each button as if they had a life of their own. "Anything else you need..bathroom is down the hallway, first door on the left.. erm.."  
"I think I can manage Montana." Danny grinned as he slipped his arms out from his shirt and placed it neatly on the arm of the armchair.  
Lindsay's eyes automatically reverted to Danny's defined abs showing through his white tank top.  
"Montana? You never seen one of these before?" he smirked, resting his hands on his belt.  
"Huh?" She replied, her cheeks feeling flushed, "Erm.. Goodnight Danny." She smiled at him - Innocent and childlike as she turned back towards her bedroom. Once she got inside the comfort of her own bed, she couldn't believe that she - Lindsay Monroe - had Danny Messer in her apartment. She drifted off to sleep with a pure smile of happiness painted across her face.

Danny waited for the click of her bedroom door closing before he undressed any further. He turned off the lamp by the sofa and layed down covering himself up with the duvet. He took a deep breath and breathed in the scent from the duvet and closed his eyes. He was in Lindsay's apartment - he was _sleeping _in Lindsay's apartment. Wow - he was gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight.

**A:N/ Go on... you know u wanna... the button is calling Oo!!!!!!!! the more reviews i get.. the more i get the inspiration to write.. come on:D**


	4. Chapter 4

It was 6:30AM when Danny woke up. He slid out from under the duvet and stood up stretching his arms and neck, waiting to hear that satisfying 'pop' of the joints as he did so. He was surprised at how well he had slept, given that he had been sleeping on the sofa. He piled up the duvet and pillows in a neat pile at one end of the sofa, unsure of where he could put them. Danny grabbed his clothes and glasses, and tip-toed past Lindsay's bedroom door to the batrhroom, shutting the door behind him. 25 minutes later, he stepped out looking and feeling refreshed. As he made his way back to the living room from the bathroom, he stole a few glances at the small family photographs that were placed on the walls. He smiled at one of Limdsay when she was 1 and a half years old, sitting with who could only have been her father. He could tell just by looking at the brown smiley eyes and the small wispy curls around her ears that it was her, with out a doubt.  
He finally got to the living room and found a small notebook and pen by the telephone on the side table by the door. As he walked past the sofa to get to it, he noticed a pink envelope on the floor in front of the door. He picked it up along with the notebook and pen and went to the kitchen table, feeling slightly disheartened at the thought of Lindsay getting a Valentines card from someone other than him. He looked at the handwriting scrawled across the front with the words 'Lindsay Monroe', and smiled to himself. He knew it was Stella's handwriting, and guessed it must be part of her little 'plan' to get them together.  
Breathing a sigh of contentment, Danny walked over to the kitchen table, clicked the pen and began writing a note to Lindsay;

_Morning Montana! _

Thanks for last night, it was fun - Maybe we could get together and do it again sometime?  
Hope you don't mind but I had a quick shower, and cleared away the rubbish from last night.

_If you need anything just call me. _

_Love Danny_

_X  
_

_P.S... I picked up your post ._

He wasn't sure if he was confident about adding a "Kiss" under his name, but went ahead and did it anyway. He grinned to himself as he propped the note up against the fruit bowl and layed the pink envelope infront of it for her to see. He headed back to the living room and collected all the dishes and the glass, and emptied all the empty glass bottles into the take out bag with the cartons. Carefully, he made it back to the kitchen where he quietly got rid of everything - bottles and cartons went into the trash, and after about 5 minutes of looking for the dishwasher Danny loaded the dishes and glass into it. He checked his watch and knew he should get going before he woke her up. Checking his pockets for his keys and wallet, he made his way to the door and left Lindsay's apartment, quietly clicking the door shut as he went.

As soon as Lindsay heard her apartment door shut, she shot out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen. She was hoping that maybe she could have offered him breakfast 'Montana style' before he left. She saw the note in front of her and she felt as if butterflies had somehow made their way through to her stomach during the night. She smiled as she picked the note up and saw her nickname 'Montana' scribbled across the top. When she finished reading the note - still grinning like a cheshire cat, she picked up the pink envelope. _'Did Danny leave it?' _She thought to herself. She cross referenced the note with the hand writing on the front of the envelope and knew it couldn't be from Danny, unless he had someone else write it. There as no stamp, no address, no post mark - just 'Lindsay Monroe' across the front.  
Carefully, Lindsay opened it up and pulled out a red card that was covered in hearts with the words 'Will you be my Valentine?' emblazoned across the front.  
Lindsay opened the card slowly, half - expecting something to pop out at her, but all that was there was a handwritten message:

_'If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my cheek,  
The warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
The touch of your fingers on my skin and the feel of your heart beating with mine,  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone_

_Other than you.'_

_Blue-Zen, Rosebury Avenue 8.45pm Sharp! Ask for Greg. _

'Who is Greg?' She said to herself. "Oh my god! I have a date! What am I gonna wear...?" Lindsay face fell as she dropped the card on the table and rushed into her bedroom. She threw open her closet and raked through every item of clothing she had hanging up inside. As soon as Lindsay reached the end of the line, she found the perfect outfit.

* * *

**A/N:: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far!!! go on.. the button is calling u!!!! hehe Credit for the handwritten message goes to Courtney Kutcher :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Once Danny had arrived back at his apartment, he flipped his cell phone open and called Stella.  
"Hey Stella, did you give Montana a card this morning?" Danny asked, not giving her enough time to say 'Hello'. He had a feeling that it was Stella, but Danny being Danny just needed that extra bit of confirmation to seal the deal.

"Hello to you to, Messer!" Stella exclaimed. "Yes, I posted the card through her door first thing. Wait - how did you - "

Danny chuckled to him self. " Long story Stel. If it all goes well tonight then maybe I will fill you in. What time are we meeting tonight?"

"Ah, just make sure that you are there before 8.30PM." Stella replied. "Greg will be waiting at the bar for you and he will show you to the roof. "  
"Say what? The _roof?_ Why would he be taking me to the roof?" Danny exclaimed.

"Well, I told Greg it was going to be a special occasion ... so he said he had just the spot for you two to be alone. It is only ever reserved for... special people."  
"Wow.. Stel, thanks... that's - I don't know what to say!" Danny replied. "I'll call you later."  
Danny closed his cell phone, and shoved it back in to his jacket pocket. He flopped down on to his couch and layed with his hands behind his head. As he breathed in, he could still smell the faint Magnolia and Jasmine scent on his clothes from Lindsay's apartment. He thought ahead to the meal - Would Lindsay actually turn up? Or would she decline, knowing that the invitation could be from any weirdo living in New York?  
Danny's mind started to race with the 'what if's, ' and the 'will she, won't she' questions. He couldn't take it much longer and shook his head, desperate to rid his forever expanding brain of those negative thoughts.

it was 7PM before Lindsay finally slipped under the hot bubbly water in her bath tub with a small glass of white wine. Her hair was set tightly in curl rods, and her nails had been lightly manicured with a natural varnish. She knew from working in the lab that the kind of crap they put into nail varnish these days was no good for you, so she decided to go for a plain, Cotton and Honey rejuvinating polish.  
Not wanting to get herself too tipsy from drinkin her wine, she took one last slug from the glass and set it to the side next to the candles. She sank herself a fraction lower and closed her eyes, wishing for the time to move faster so she would finally be able to find out who the mystery guy is.  
Lindsay thought back to the night before - She was pleasantly surprised by Danny's out of the blue appearance and even more surprised to find that she actually _enjoyed_ herself. It was a side to Danny that she never thought she would see, and hoped it wouldnt be the last.

Just as she was recalling the goodnight part, the shrill sound of her cell phone echoed down the hallway, making her curse.

Danny wanted to get to 'Blue - Zen' early so he could have the chance to check on what ever Stella's plan was. He stepped out of the steamy shower and carefully shaved away the tiny shadow around his neck and jaw line. He splashed a good handful or 2 of water over his face to rid it of the shaving foam, and he began vigorously scrubbing his teeth. He spat into the sink, and gently swished around come coolmint mouthwash before spitting it away. He wiped his face with the towel and made his way into the bedroom to get dressed.  
Danny hadn't even decided on what he was going to wear - after all, he didn't know what kind of a place Blue - Zen actually was. Was it a casual restaurant, or a posh nosh restaurant? He finally came to the conclusion that what ever seemed to jump out at him when those closet doors were opened, that would be his attire for the evening - posh or not.  
He dropped the towel on to the floor and pulled on his boxers and one of his 'oh so favourite' white wife beaters before padding across the floor to the closet. When he opened the door he could see that he didnt really have any shirts that jumped out at him, or at least, ones that would be suitable for the evening. He chose his plain white button up shirt, and accompanied it with some black pin stripe trousers. And of course, how could he forget those boots?

"Plaine Jane it is for me!" he breathed as he took the shirt from the hanger and grabbed the trousers.  
Within 10 minutes, Danny was dressed and on his way out of his apartment.

Lindsay let her voicemail get the call. She knew that if it was important they would soon call back - and besides, she was having too much fun reminiscing about the night before. 20 minutes went by after the phone call, and Lindsay decided it was about time she got out, or risk looking like a prune for her date.

She lightly applied her make up - just a touch of mascara and a light brush of bronzer on her cheeks and collar bone. She took out her curl rods and gently teased them into place, framing her face and accentuating her structure, before spraying lightly with some hairspray. Happy with the way her hair looked, she strode over to the the bed, and got dressed. First, slipping on her black Bra and thong set and then she gently pulled on her green satin dress over her head, careful not to disturb her curls. Straightening her dress down to her knees, she slipped her feet into her black open toe wrap around heels. Checking herself in her full length mirror, she sprayed her 'Hypnose' perfume, slicked her lips with clear lip gloss and grabbed her bag and cardigan just in time to hear the cab driver sound his horn outside.

* * *

**ok so we are nearly there!!! jsu make sure you click on that little button that says.. SUBMIT A REVIEW... go on ;) quicker everyone reviews.. quicker it gets updated ;) hehe XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**A:N/ ok so heres the next chapter!! i know its been a verrrrrrry long time, but i have the next few chapters almost done!! thanks for everyone who has stayed with it:D**

* * *

The Blue - Zen restaurant was lit up outside with a trail of bright white lights, intertwining with a vine of deep red roses. The building had an older look about it on the outside, but Danny knew that on the inside it would probably look as perfect as Stella had told him. Danny had never seen anything like it before. Growing up, the only places he had really seen were the Italian style restaurants which were 10 a penny, and generally nothing special. At least, that was _his _view - and he certainly didn't share the same views as his father did.  
Danny pushed through the doors and his lungs were immediately suffocated by the smell of freshly baked bread.  
"Hi, I'm looking for Greg?" Danny asked, standing at the bar.  
The girl behind the bar turned around and smiled. "Good evening, Sir - I'll just get him for you." She put down the towel and the glass that she was cleaning and exited through a side door to come around the front. Danny nodded in her direction as a 'Thank you' and followed her through to the main dining room, where he waited as she made her way over to a middle aged man who was sat talking to some customers.  
She leaned down and spoke gently in his ear, making him automatically turn his head to look over at Danny. He got up from his seat, acknowledged an 'excuse me' and made his way over to Danny, offering his outstretched hand.  
"Hi, you must be Danny Messer. I'm Greg."  
Yeah that would be me," Danny replied as he shook Greg's hand.  
"Ok, so if you wanna follow me, I'll show you the perfect place that Stella told me would be just right for you and Lindsay tonight - Somewhere that is private and intimate, yes?" Greg asked as he started to make his way to the back of the dining room.  
"Well, I didn't really have a say in it - you know what Stella's like. I just agree with what she goes with!" Danny replied as he followed Greg. The stepped into the elevator, and pretty much instantly, it stopped at the rooftop. As they stepped out and made their way to a secluded part of the rooftop, Danny could hear soft music playing faintly in the background. Rose petals were scattered acrodd the rooftop's floor, making a pathway towards the table.  
"Wow, Greg... "Danny exclaimed as they got to the table. " Stella wasn't jokin' when she said it was going to be amazing."  
"Well we all know how much of a hopeless romantic Stella can be.. God knows where she gets her ideas from though!" Greg chuckled.

The table was out of the wind path on the roof, and was away from the noise of the traffic below. Danny had to admit that it was _the _nicest table and location that he would ever bring a date to - He could never in his wildest dreams come up with something as perfect as this.  
Danny stared at the table, taking everything in; The table - not big at all, - just the right size for two people to be comfortable without being crowded, the plates and glasses were set out symmetrically to each others place setting, and the table was plainly decorated in Red and White, the perfect combination for a Valentines meal.  
"Seriously, Greg.. This is... wow!" Danny exclaimed, smiling. " I really don't know what to say...Thanks man." he offered his hand out to Greg, which he gladly took.  
"It's my pleasure!" Greg smiled as he looked at his watch. "Oh, hey its almost 8.30PM, so.. " He picked up a small bunch of freshly wrapped Red roses that Stella had sent over. "These are for you. Well, not for you _persay, _I mean for you to give to Lindsay." Greg laughed.  
"Stella really has thought of everything, huh!" Danny grinned as he took the roses from Greg.  
"Oh yeah, the waiters, and waitress's are on hand nearby, so if you need anything, just call. Ok well, Good luck Danny.. although I doubt you will need it!"  
Danny watched as Greg turned around and dissapeared through the walkway to the elevator. He took a deep breath - suddenly those niggling doubts came back to cloud his mind, but he knew that as soon as he finally saw her here, they would dissapear. He walked over to the rooftop's edge and looked over at the hustle and bustle down below, wishing she would hurry up and arrive.

The cab driver pulled up outside Blue - Zen, and Lindsay was left breathless. It was a gorgeous homely looking place and compared to the buildings that were surrounding it, she thought it looked expensive.  
She paid the cab driver and stepped out on to the sidewalk. Looking up, she noticed the building was tall, and towered over the neighbouring ones. Lindsay waited for the cab driver to pull off before taking a deep breath and steppin through the front doors. As the door opened, a middle aged guy appeared to be waiting for her with his hand stretched out in front of him.  
"Hi, you must be Lindsay Monroe?" he asked, flashing his set of perfect pearly white teeth.  
"Oh, ah, yes, I am... and you are..?" Came the reply, as she gingerly placed her hand in his.  
"My name is Greg, and I am here to escort you to your table. " Greg replied.  
He shut the door behind her, and motioned her forward to the back of the dining room. 

* * *

**A/N - ok so i know this one is short... but i promise... the best is yet to come:D as always... my muse just looooves reviews :D x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, as promised here is the next chapter!! thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter!!! x**

* * *

As Lindsay followed Greg to the back of the dining room. she came to the conclusion that she liked the look of this place. She had been down this street many times before tonight, and wondered why she had never seen it before.

"Ok.. Greg? This may sound silly, but who exactly am I meeting tonight?" Lindsay asked, looking puzzled.  
"All will be revealed, Miss. Monroe!"Greg replied. They reached the very back of the dining room amongst the few customers that were enjoying their meals, and stopped at a doorway. "Ok, before we go to your table, I need you to put this on." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a silky black blindfold.  
"What the - "  
"You'll only have it on for a few minutes, at the very least." he interrupted.  
Sighing with frustration, she mumbled an 'Ok' under her breath, and let him gently place the silky garment over her delicate eyes.  
"Ready?" He asked, placing one hand on the door handle and the other on her elbow gently guiding her forward.

"As I'll ever be," She replied, as she took small steps forward in the direction Greg was blindly leading her. As Greg pulled open a door, she could faintly feel that familiar feeling of fluttering butterflies in the pit of her stomach. They stepped into what sounded like an elevator shaft, and she could hear Greg pulling across a shutter before the 'beep' of a button being pressed interrupted what little silence there was.  
The elevator jolted to a stop in no time at all, and Greg pulled open the shutter. "Ok, mind the step." He gently pushed her forward, and Lindsay gingerly took a step up on to the small step out of the elevator. The cool, gently breeze caressed her flawless skin, and made her smile. It was quiet - she couldn't detect any noise from the traffic below. If she strained her ears hard enough, she would be able to detect the faint hum of music from afar.  
"Where are we?" She asked. She turned her head to the side where she could feel Greg standing next to her.  
"Just a few more steps, and around the corner, and you will find out!" Greg said with a hint of joy in his voice. "Ok, you wait here... And don't take off the blindfold...No peeking either!" he laughed as he took a few steps back and nodded in Danny's direction, who was still standing over by the rooftop's edge.  
"And for how long do I have to keep this on for?" She asked.  
"Not long, Lindsay - trust me." Greg placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned closer to her ear. "Enjoy your meal."  
"But - " Lindsay started to protest but she could sense that Greg wasn't next to her anymore. She could hear the sound of his shoes pounding along the rooftop, the sound getting fainter by the second. "Oh great... Great date this is turning out to be." She mumbled to herself. Impatiently, she crossed her arms over her chest, and let out a deep breath.

Danny waited for Greg to enter the elevator before looking over to where Lindsay was standing. He didn't want to disturb her just yet - He wanted to take in how beautiful she looked tonight with out getting caught, like he always did at the Lab. She would always catch him at the last moment, just when he would get lost in his thoughts.  
He loved the fact that she had chosen to wear the silk green dress he secretly loved.  
He thought back to when he first caught sight of her in it, making her way down the subway tracks. When she told him she had been interrupted on a date at the opera, she tore a piece of his heart away without realising it. She could have, of course, changed in to some uniform overalls - Mac always had a spare set in his car - but Danny liked to think that she knew he would like the dress, and just wanted to tease the heck out of him.  
Remembering where he was, he shook thoughts of the past out of his head and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with the knuckle of his index finger. Still holding on to the bouquet of red roses Greg had given to him, he slowly and quietly made a move towards Lindsay from behind  
.  
"Hello?" came a faint, throaty voice from Lindsay's mouth as she turned her head. She took a deep breath and immediately her senses were taken over. She could smell a musky, sweet and spicy fragrance that flowed through her nostrils, and it made her excited. There was nothing better than a man who smelled good enough to eat, and this was no exception. She was in total heaven when a man had a very masculine smell about him, and in some cases she couldn't get enough of it.  
Lindsay cleared her throat, and spoke again. "Who's there?"  
The soft cool breeze once again made its way over the rooftop, and with it carried Lindsay's scent of a dusky vanilla perfume to his nose. He loved the scent - and recognized it as the one she always wore when she was in the lab, or just entering a crime scene. He took a deep breath, capturing it all as if it was going to be swept away. Lindsay felt someone stand close to her, almost touching her back, making those butterflies awaken in her stomach.

Danny reached around and gently placed a hand on her elbow to prise her crossed arms apart. He heard her take a sharp breath in as soon as his warm, soft hand touched her bare forearm. She let it out again when Danny placed the bouquet of roses in her arms. Danny smiled at how cute she looked - standing on a rooftop with a blindfold on and having no idea where she was, and who with. He traced his hand lingeringly along the soft skin on her arm and made his way to stand back behind her. Raising his hands, he gently brushed her delicately placed curls away from the fastening of the blindfold. He slowly pulled the velcro straps apart, and stopped before taking it off completely.

Waiting for a reaction that didn't happen, Danny let the blindfold fall from her eyes, and waited.

* * *

**A/N: My muse want more reviews!!!! come on... just press the little button... go on... the next chapter is on its way.. promise:D **


	8. Chapter 8

The touch of a strong but soft hand against her cool skin made her jump. She could feel something being placed in the crook of her arm and recognized a scent like roses. Fingers were tousling through her curls at the back of her head and she relished in the feel of it. Deep down, she hoped that this guy would be someone who knew her well enough to know what she did and didn't like. She heard the scratching sound of the velcro being pulled apart, and it excited her. As soon as the blindfold fell from her eyes, she was scared to open them.  
She finally succumbed after a few seconds and gingerly opened her eyes, secretly hoping that her mascara hadn't been smudged halfways across her cheek. She looked down at the roses in her arms and smiled. Twelve dark red roses lay wrapped in a velvet wrapper, complete with a small card that was slipped in between them. She took the card out carefully, not wanting to pull a petal out of place and read it out in a whispered voice.

Will you be this CowBoy's Valentine?

A small smile formed at the corners of her mouth and she took a small step forward. Looking out in front of her she saw the red and white table, long white candles were lit and made it look amazing.  
"Oh.. my.. God.." She whispered, her eyes searching the table for a clue.  
Danny smiled, and shifted nervously on his feet. "Ya like it Montana?" He said in a husky, whisper-like voice as he stepped closer to her.  
Lindsay's eyes widened at the sound of his voice - she knew who it was. _But was it really him_? It had to be. That thick New York accent couldn't fool any body, even if she was from Montana. She placed the roses down on the table before turning around to face Danny.  
"D-Danny?" She stuttered, not quite believing believing her ears.  
"Yeah, that'd be me.." He replied, his hands in his pockets.  
"But... what.. I mean -"  
"You shocked, Montana? Didnt think It would be me?"  
"I am... really shocked!" She looked up and smiled at him, feeling her cheeks start to redden feverishly. She couldn't believe how good Danny looked stood there in front of her. The plain and simple look seemed to compliment Danny's style, and she decided it was the perfect look for him.  
"Hmm... I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not...?" Danny mused, with a small grin.  
"I'd say good," She replied, smiling. "Although I am really shocked that you have gone to so much trouble."  
"Well it was nothing really. You wanna go eat?" Danny reached his hand out, motioning towards the table.  
_So far so good Messer, Keep it smooth and simple..._ he thought to himself.  
Lindsay followed Danny to her side of the table, and couldn't believe this was the same Messer she had met when she came to New York. He pulled a chair out for her and she smiled as a 'Thank You' before accepting his gesture. Making sure Lindsay was seated comfortably, Danny made his way to the opposite side of the table, sat down and picked up his menu.

He peeked over the top, sneaking a look at how beautiful she looked as the glow from the candle lit up her eyes, making them sparkle.  
"What are you having?" She asked, looking up at him from her menu.  
"Oh, erm, I might get the... Chicken and Pomodorino tomato lasagna, " Danny replied, clearing his throat. He shifted in his seat and looked at her. "You? Go ahead and order what ever you want, Montana - it's all on me."  
"The ever generous Messer strikes again, huh?!" She chuckled.  
"Well, you know me Montana."  
Lindsay looked through the menu once more, and scanned her eyes through the list. "I'll go for... the Lamb and Mushroom risotto."  
"Sounds like a good choice." Danny nodded in approvement.  
"Well, what else is there to choose when you don't have the option of deep fried tarantula's and wasp tomali's?" Lindsay teased, grinning at him. A waiter dressed in a black tuxedo had started to make his way towards their table, pushing an ice bucket on wheels.  
"This is with compliments from Greg," The waiter said. He lined up the ice bucket against the table, and picked up the vintage bottle of Moet champagne and poured the golden liquid into the crystal flutes on the table.  
"Tell him it is greatly appreciated," Danny replied. The waiter placed the bottle back into the ice bucket and pulled out a pen and notepad from his pocket.  
"Will do sir. Are you ready to order?"  
"I think so?" Danny replied, looking at Lindsay for her answer. She nodded slightly in agreement.  
"Would you be requiring a starter?" The waiter looked at Danny.  
"Ye-"  
"No, I don't think we will have time for that," Lindsay interrupted.  
Danny sat opened mouthed at Lindsay - What exactly _was _she expecting out of tonight? Lindsay looked over at Danny and he closed his mouth.

"Ladies first!"  
"I'll have the lamb and Mushroom risotto." Lindsay stated.  
"Excellent choice, madam. And what will sir be having?" he asked, turning to Danny.  
"I'll go for the chicken and Pomodorino Lasagna, no salad." Danny closed the menu and handed it back to the waiter, along with Lindsays.  
"Your food will be about 20 minutes." The waiter slightly bowed his head, placed his pen and notepad back in his pocket and walked back in the direction he had come from.

* * *

A/N; ok so what do ya think?! press the go button and feed my Muse:D 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok folks, so here it is; the final chapter!!! i hope everyone has enjoyed reading this fic as much as i have writing it!!! I'm hoping to wrap up 'This Wasn't Meant to Happen' after this!! thanks again:D**

* * *

Clouds had started to gather in the sky above; big, thick, fluffy clouds. Danny and Lindsay had been sat in silence for a few minutes after the waiter had made his way back to the kitchen with their order. Neither of them had the courage to start talking, just incase the words came out wrong.  
"Danny, - "  
"Lindsay, -"  
They both started to say something, interrupting each other before both of them started to giggle.  
"You first, " Danny said, looking at her with smiling eyes.  
"I was just going to say thank you, for this." Lindsay replied. She looked nervous as she fingered the fine crystal stem of her champagne glass that sat in front of her.  
"You don't have to say thank you,Lindsay." Danny insisted. He leaned forward on the table, crossing his arms half way. "I should be the one to say thank you to _you_ for coming here tonight." Lindsay looked up at him from her glass and smiled at him as her cheeks began to burn. "Oh, did I make you blush?" He teased, with a grin.  
"You called me Lindsay, that's all... It's not often I hear you say that." She made complete eye contact with Danny, and held his gaze with hers. She looked deep into his sky blue eyes with her dark, velvety chocolate eyes and it felt as if hours had passed by with the blink of an eye.  
Lindsay was the first to look away. She cleared her throat and sat forward a fraction. "So where did you find out about this place?"  
"I know a few people who know other people, " He replied, still not taking his eyes away from hers.

"I'm guessing that person would be Stella?" Lindsay smiled as she raised an eyebrow at him, and took a small sip of her champagne.  
"What? You think that I couldn't come up with some kinda date like this?" Danny replied, defending himself. He sat back in his chair and licked his lips.  
"Messer, we all know what your idea of a date is, you've bragged about it too many times!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh yeah? Enlighten me, Miss Monroe." He licked his lips once more and pushed his glasses back up his nose and rested his chin on his hand.  
Lindsay nodded her head as she put her glass back down on the table."Ok, So when I first started here I over heard you talking to Flack about some girl you had taken out on a date. And you even admitted to Flack that it was your idea of a perfect date!" She took a small mouthful of the gold bubbly liquid that sat infront of her, and sat forward.  
"Then, You proceeded to tell him what you did on that date. As I can recall... You told him it was a combination of going to a bar for the whole night, and then picking up a pizza on the way home!" She looked at him with a grin, satisfied that she had made her point.

Danny sighed, and smiled at her. "I hold my hands up to you Montana. I'll admit that back then, that was all I was about. Now, It's just not me anymore." His face fell into a more serious expression as he once again licked his lips, more slowly this time, and connected his eyes with hers.  
"Why not?" She asked, still holding his gaze. The Glow that eminated from the candles gave Lindsay's eyes a bright sparkle as they flickered from the breeze that had started to get chillier. The Corner of the roof that they were sat in, was once an intimate spot, but now it was beginning to lose that intimacy as the sky began to get darker.  
Danny shrugged his shoulders a little. " Maybe its because - "  
"Here we go!" Exclaimed the waiter, " One Lamb and Mushroom Risotto for the lovely lady, and a Chicken and Pomodorino tomatoe lasagne for the Gentleman. Enjoy your meal." The waiter placed the relevant meals down on the table in front of Danny and Lindsay, and topped up each of their glasses before leaving.

"This is really good," Lindsay said, breaking the silence that once again had surrounded them. At least 10 minutes had passed since the waiter had interrupted Danny mid sentence. In a way, Danny was glad - he didn't want to open up his heart and tell her that she was the reason he had changed, only for her to throw it back in his face. But then, he wanted to tell her straight, where no one else could interfere in their conversation and hope that she felt the same.  
"Yeah, This is really good too." Danny replied, picking up his glass. "You wanna try some?"  
Lindsay looked at him with her toothy smile that made her look like she was a child in a candy store. "Sure, Wanna taste me?" Danny almost choked on his champagne as soon as the last word left her lips.  
"Oh my god! I meant... I didn't mean that I meant... Danny are you ok?" Lindsay felt embarrassed as Danny coughed and spluttered everywhere.  
"Yeah.. Woah.. Montana, You almost made my dream come true then!" Danny exclaimed after he caught his breath.  
Lindsay stopped and looked up at him from the table. "What?"  
It was if those words that Danny had spoken were the most romantic words he had ever spoken. Danny put down his knife and fork, and took another sip of his champagne.  
"Ok, Montana, I'm gonna be straight with you. This whole idea was Stella's."  
"I knew it!" Lindsay replied calmly as she sipped her champagne, her eyes connecting with Danny's. This time, she didn't want to look away from them.  
"Yeah, Ok I'll give you that one!" He chuckled. "Now Montana, the only reason that she got this whole thing organised for us tonight is because she says that everyone at the lab is getting sick of us avoiding our feelings for one another."  
Lindsay went quiet.  
"So... you not gonna say anything?" Danny asked.

The background music that had been virtually non-existent during the evening, had suddenly been upped a few notches and it was now noticable.  
Lindsays ears pricked up as soon as she heard the first few notes the guitar was playing through the speakers. 'You and Me' by Life house had always been Lindsay favorite song from the moment she had heard it, and she couldn't believe it was playing now, of all moments.  
"I love this song..." She whispered, just loud enough for Danny to hear.  
"You wanna Dance?" Danny stood up and walked around the table, holding his hands out to her.  
"Yes," Lindsay stood up and placed her small hands into Danny's manly hands. They moved away from the table to a more central part of the roof. He stopped and placed one arm around her waist, keeping his other hand securely around hers. Slowly, they began to move to the music, swaying against each other gently.  
"This is great, Danny." Lindsay whispered. She removed her hand from his and placed both her arms around his neck.  
"I'm glad you think so, Montana," He replied, placing his now free hand on her back. "Ya know, this is all I ever wanted."  
"To Dance on a rooftop,Messer?" She giggled.  
"No, Just to spend time alone with you," Danny's voice had now become more huskier, and Lindsay found herself liking it even more. He moved his hand from her back and brought it up to her face, gently pushing the hair out of her face.  
"After last night Danny, I realised that everything I have been feeling towards you - It just not what I thought." Lindsay said, her face softening.  
"What do you mean?" Danny asked, looking puzzled.  
"I mean, Danny, that all this time I have had feelings for you that I wanted to act upon, but I guess deep down I..." She stopped and looked down at the floor, both of them coming to a complete stop.  
"What is it?"  
"I just didn't want to tell you how I really felt because I didn't want to make a fool of myself incase you just laughed me off and -"  
Danny could see she rambling on, and ran his hand through her soft curls to calm her.  
"Lindsay," he interrupted. " I have wanted you to tell me how you felt for aslong as I can remember. I have been scared to tell you how I felt because I didn't want you to throw it back in my face. I just want to be with you, no matter what." Danny brought his other hand up and gently cupped her face. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I-"  
Without letting Danny finish his sentence, Lindsay moved forward and brushed her lips against Danny's.  
"-Love you," She whispered. She closed her eyes as Danny rested his forehead against hers.  
"You took the words right out'ta my mouth, Montana!" Danny exclaimed, in a soft whisper. He grinned as she opened her eyes and looked up at him, tightening her grip around his neck.

_**As the song came to an end, Danny and Lindsay looked up to the now pure white sky above them, just in time to see the light flurry of snow flakes descend once again across the bright New York Skyline.**_

**FIN.**

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my fic. I hope you enjoyed it!!! go on... press the go button!!! 


End file.
